SD700IS
First, here's the info of my version: Canon PowerShot SD700 P-ID: 3119 NT Firmware Ver GM1.01B No Error Jun 20 2006 09:21:45 Here are the LED addresses (thanks, Rossig): AF-beam: 0xC0220080 Blue: 0xC0220084 Red: 0xC0220088 Green: 0xC022008C Yellow: 0xC0220090 Download the blinker (blue LED) for SD700, and share the ROM for porting: http://www.zshare.net/download/4212643dd2f05b/ Download the blinker (AF beam) for SD700, and share the ROM for porting: http://www.zshare.net/download/425254010f311b/ The firmware itself for 1.01B: http://www.zshare.net/download/4756192ec57bc6/ Category:Development Finally, after tremendous help from Zosim, CHDK has an initial SD700 port! Grab it while it's hot (for 1.01b owners ONLY): http://www.zshare.net/download/4918572f1c5e1c/ !' SEE BELOW for link to an updated version!' This is based on GrAnd #148 for now. Please put bugs/comments specific to this port here. Enjoy! New Shortcut keys definition (originate in EWAVR's build, combine with Half-Shoot) SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_HISTO KEY_DOWN SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_ZEBRA KEY_MENU SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_OSD KEY_RIGHT And for RAW (only in ALT mode): SHORTCUT_TOGGLE_RAW KEY_DISPLAY Bugs Nov 16/07: The zoom calculation has an incorrect range. It starts at 5.8mm (actual focal length) which is according to spec but only goes up to 14.7 (it should go to 23.2). Many thanks to all who worked on this. mike_v V3 Bug: Shortcut buttons of V2 gone. V2 Bugs: Show live histogram shortcut "half shoot + up" conflict with AE lock function in M mode. Activate zebra mode shortcut "half shoot + left" conflict with AF lock function in M mode. My conflict free and compatible shortcut button wish list: Show OSD elements toggle shortcut: "half shoot + right" (like other series) Raw saving toggle shortcut: "half shoot + down/trash can" (trash can icon as with A and G series) Activate zebra mode shortcut: "half shoot + display" (left side as with other series) Show live histogram shortcut: "half shoot + menu" Thanks a million to all contributors! nirschi And can you unpload sources (for bugfixes in assembla branch)? V4 Bugs: Raw saving toggle shortcut difficult to use, has very fast autorepeat enabled and display flickers heavily. F-stop display at the bottom shows "?" most of the time, meaningful value displayed only with zoom0 and zoom8 without the 2nd aperture flipped in. USB remote button does not work. Zosims continous drive mode TV bracketing function creates only 2 different images, 2nd and following look alike, EV change not reflected in exif data. Could you check this with the latest EWAVR/Fingalo build (I gave them what little code I made here)? Testet StereoData Maker 1.30-148-ixus800-101b-57.zip: All V4 Bugs are present and very sad, all V2 and V3 bugs are back again! All new shortcuts are gone, no more raw toogle shortcut! Short DOF calculator gone! F-stop display at the bottom gone! Thanks, nirchi: 1. Shortcuts should be available in EWAVR & Fingalo build. 2. Tv bracketing is working fine for me for 5 shots HDR, please check Shutter value in Exif to verify you have a problem. 3. Short DOF calculator is missing because we're all having problems with Owen57 (it seems to work on SD700, but I get all kinds of strange bugs in the UI) - I will put this on hold until I have time to analyze and re-merge Owen's work. Also - Do you see any improvement in Histogram & Zebra update speed? 4. F-stop display at bottom is available from EWAVR build. 5. Regarding Av values, I had a problem which was resolved for values 2.8-5.5 and the code merged with EWAVR. I do not know how to force bigger numbers (up to 8.0?) on the camera to check those. Thank you mkmenuts, now I'm in sync! I found the histogram and blink 1 zebra mode drawing at least 30% faster. Move your camera in rec mode slowly towards/off a light bulb (approx. 20cm distance), and you will hear a small click and see the difference on the monitor when the second aperture kicks in/out. Full zoom and very bright = F11.0. (A stop down override button would be useful. Btw: I would like to see focus correction buttons/functions for macro shots and unlimited DOF scripting). nirschi I made another build to test Owen improvement, note that I was unable to get EXIF data with Av higher than 5.5. If anyone can, please post the property case values (68, page 6) here to complete the Av list (I think we are missing 3 values) Shooting light bulb, prop case value 68, Page 6: Z:8 Exif 23.2mm F11.0 = 668 Z:7 Exif 18.633mm F10.0 = 626 Z:6 Exif 14.333mm F8.0 = 588 Z:5 Exif 11.818mm F8.0 = 559 Z:4 Exif 9.975mm F7.1 = 535 Z:3 Exif 8.636mm F6.3 = 517 Z:2 Exif 7.466mm F6.3 = 500 Z:1 Exif 6.63mm F5.6 = 487 Z:0 Exif 5.8mm F5.6 = 476 nirschi V5: Owen57's Histogram (layout = Blend) and Zebra mode Blink 1 (Draw over zebra = Nothing) simultaniously active draws about twice as fast and is very useful (to me). Is it stable now? nirschi It should be. How do you manage with Zebra and histogram together? Don't you get a lot of flicker? Yes! It seems that SD700 like SD500 don't have aperture drive (aperture changes only by means of zooming). Small click and apretures 5.6-11 - due to applying internal ND filter. Ewavr 21:27, 5 December 2007 (UTC) There is another theory about the second aperture set of the SD/IXUS series: Since a mechanical shutter is always required for dark frame recording, a 3-way shutter is present: full open, half open (a small hole) and closed. So only one moving part instead of two which reduces complexity and cost. Someone with a professional studio light system and test charts could simply verify this theory since corner sharpness/vignetting should improve when stopping down. The SONY W series definitely has such a 3-way shutter (and a full manual mode with only two aperture choices). A nice improvement to the SD/IXUS series whould be a stop down override button/function (poor man's Av mode). nirschi UPDATED VERSION (Nov 18, 2007) Here's the 2nd generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224) and Fingalo (120): http://www.zshare.net/download/49853841503d07/ UPDATED VERSION (Nov 19, 2007) Here's the 3rd generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224), Fingalo (120) & Owen (57): http://www.zshare.net/download/50108066896481/ UPDATED VERSION (Nov 20, 2007) Here's the 4th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 224), Fingalo (120) & Owen (57) with nirschi suggestions: http://www.zshare.net/download/50330336643ffb/ VERSION NOTICE(Dec 2, 2007) In order not to create yet another fork of CHDK, I'm contributing my code updates to EWAVR branch where they are later migrated to Fingalo & SDM. I recommend choosing among those. Thanks (mkmenuts) UPDATED VERSION (Dec 5, 2007) Here's the 5th generation SD700 1.01b port, based on EWAVR (SVN 239), Fingalo (128) & Owen (57) (Please see if Owen57 really improves performance): http://www.zshare.net/download/5387287d08159a/ Enjoy! =